Thirsty Kagami
by Amaterasu Chi
Summary: "Kuroko, est-ce que je peux goûter ton lait ?" / Yaoi, UR, OOC, romance.


**Auteur :** Amaterasu Chi

**Pairing :** KagamiKuroko

**Genre :** Yaoi, UR, OOC, romance.

**Disclaimer :** Merci ! Merci Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! Merci, ô mon héros !

**Résumé :** « Kuroko, est-ce que je peux goûter ton lait ? »

**Blabla de moi :** C'est une idée un peu bête qui m'est passé par la tête, j'espère que la lecture vous plaira quand même. ;) Comme je débute dans la lecture (volume neuf), l'histoire se passe au début, je ne souhaitais pas beaucoup m'attarder sur le moment de l'histoire, je voulais simplement faire quelque chose de mignon et stupide. J'espère aussi ne pas avoir été trop dans le OOC, s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi vos avis. :)

* * *

Thirsty Kagami (1)

Kagami venait juste de finir ses hamburgers de son fast-food préféré et fixait maintenant Kuroko, qui buvait toujours le seule verre de milk-shake qu'il avait pris. Il prenait vraiment le temps de déguster sa boisson, pensa Kagami, alors que lui, avalait sa nourriture quasi sans mâcher. Une pensée pourtant le traversa et il rougit sous le haut niveau de perversité de ses idées. Mais il décida qu'il ne perdait rien à essayer, car depuis trois mois qu'il sortait avec Kuroko, ils n'étaient encore pas aller plus loin que l'innocent baiser. Mais comme tout adolescent, il brûlait d'envie de découvrir le corps de sa moitié. Alors, sans réfléchir, il mit à exécution son idée.

- Kuroko, est-ce que je peux goûter ton lait ?

L'expression de ce dernier ne changea pas alors qu'il relevait les yeux de son livre. Il hésita une seconde mais comme il ne lui restait qu'une gorgée de milk-shake, il pouvait bien l'offrir à Kagami, alors il lui tendit la paille.

Les yeux de Kagami s'assombrirent. C'était pour lui le signal, l'acceptation. Il lui arrache le milk-shake des mains et alla le jeter avec le reste des déchets de son festin, puis, agrippa le bras de l'autre et le tira jusqu'à la sortie, marchant rapidement vers son appartement non loin. Kuroko était surprit de l'attitude soudain agressive et empressée de l'autre mais se contenta de le suivre sans poser de questions, curieux de la suite.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Kagami, celui-ci emmena Kuroko jusqu'à sa chambre et le déshabilla consciencieusement, silencieux et fébrile. Quand il lui enleva ses derniers vêtements, à genoux devant lui, il releva son visage et observa la beauté de son homologue. Il avait beau être petit, pâle, faible et il avait beau n'être qu'une ombre, à ses yeux il était la plus précieuse des personnes.

Kuroko, lui, ne comprenait plus rien à la situation, mais se laissait faire docilement, ayant confiance en Kagami. Il ne put empêcher l'excitation de monter alors qu'il le déshabillait, frôlant maladroitement et malicieusement son corps à chaque vêtement enlevé. Il ne comprenait pas à quel jeu il jouait, mais alors que le roux relevait son visage vers lui, les yeux plein d'amour et de tendresse, il avait la pleine conscience du pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui et chacun savait que c'était réciproque.

Kagami se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules nues de Kuroko, tentant de garder un minimum de contrôle sur son corps en expirant toute la tension sexuelle qui l'habitait. Accrochant leurs regards, le roux lui demanda, une certaine crainte en arrière pensée :

- Tu me laisses boire ton lait n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Kuroko s'écarquillèrent en comprenant la situation. Il baissa la tête, cachant son sourire. Qu'il était bête, 'Bakagami' (2), de lui poser cette question après l'avoir déshabillé et excité. Il lui était étrange de passer du baiser innocent à la fellation (et même un peu sale, du point de vu de Kuroko), mais alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil vers Kagami, il vit son regard désireux et déterminé. Puisque Kagami l'aimait au point de vouloir faire de telles choses, ils pouvaient bien approfondir leur relation...

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il attrapa la nuque de Kagami et l'obligea à se baisser un peu pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent dans un baiser chaste comme ils en faisaient tout les jours, cependant, à la surprise de Kagami, Kuroko vint lécher timidement ses lèvres closes. Ca aussi, c'était un message pour Kagami, il le serra contre lui et le souleva de sol pour qu'ils soient à la même hauteur et lui offrit un baiser fougueux. A vrai dire, il n'était pas plus sûr que Kuroko, c'était aussi son premier « Frensh Kiss » mais au moment présent, il n'avait tout simplement rien à faire des convenances. Il était juste amoureux et ça lui suffisait de partager un moment et un geste aussi intime avec celui qu'il aimait.

Sans lâcher Kuroko ni rompre leur baiser, il s'avança vers le lit et se baissa précautionneusement pour les coucher tout les deux. Puis, se mettant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, les joues rougissantes d'excitation et d'anticipation, il lui dit avec détermination :

- Je vais boire ton lait alors.

Kuroko rougit comme une tomate et se cacha derrière ses mains en poussant une plainte étranglée, il ne pouvait pas arrêter avec cette métaphore ? Ca devenait vraiment gênant ! Mais Kagami ne se démonta pas et embrassa le torse de son compagnon, se dirigeant rapidement vers ses tétons roses qu'il léchait et mordillait. Impatient cependant, il descendit vite vers le sexe de Kuroko qu'il avait déjà empoigné et qu'il caressait doucement de haut en bas. Il ne laissait pas Kuroko s'adapter aux nouvelles sensations et allait vite. Il vint tendrement embrasser le gland, drainant le sexe vers sa bouche avec sa main toujours active. Le goût amer envahit ses papilles mais la seule idée que c'était le goût de Kuroko changeait sa perception. Ça devenait un parfum envoûtant et saisissant.

Posant ses mains à plat de part et d'autre du sexe brûlant de Kuroko, Kagami commença à approfondir ses vas-et-viens jusqu'à le prendre totalement en bouche. Il était égoïste de faire subir une telle montée d'excitation au petit corps fragile de Kuroko, il s'entait d'ailleurs à ses gémissements qu'il était proche de la jouissance, mais depuis le temps qu'il désirait ce corps, il ne pouvait pas se retenir, il voulait prendre tout ce que Kuroko pouvait lui donner. Alors, quand Kuroko toucha l'intérieur de la cuisse de Kagami par inadvertance avec son pied, et qu'il décida de le remonter doucement pour caresser son sexe, Kagami poussa un gémissement rauque autour de Kuroko qui, sous l'effet de la sensation d'extase, jouit longuement en tombant dans l'orgasme, un cri libérateur déchirant ses poumons. Aveuglé par les étoiles dansant devant ses yeux, étourdi par les effets de l'orgasme, fatigué par le trop plein d'émotions, Kuroko ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à somnoler contre la chaleur rassurante de Kagami.

Kagami, lui, après avoir attrapé la jambe de Kuroko pour maintenir son pied contre son sexe et avalant le fruit du plaisir qu'il avait apporté à son petit-ami, il s'était allongé près de Kuroko, le serrant possessivement contre lui et admirant son visage heureux et assoupi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Kuroko ouvrit les yeux, il vit tout d'abord le torse encore couvert de son partenaire, puis, il sentit la main chaude et apaisante caresser paresseusement son dos. Relevant la tête pour accrocher les yeux de Kagami, il fit un mouvement qui lui fit sentir l'imposante érection du roux. Longuement, il fixa Kagami, sa hanche pesant contre son sexe dur poussant sur le pantalon. Il se sentait à la fois heureux et exaspéré de l'attitude du roux, car il avait mis son désir de côté pour se concentrer sur son plaisir à lui, mais il était exaspéré que Kagami n'en demande pas plus. Dés le début de leur relation, Kagami semblait avoir tout mit entre ses mains, le laissant diriger leur relation et lui prouvant ainsi l'estime et l'amour qu'il lui portait. Mais parfois, il regrettait le tigre plein de passion qu'il voyait sur le terrain, ce tigre qu'il avait entrevu tout à l'heure alors qu'il le déshabillait avec détermination.

Il chassa ses pensées en secouant légèrement la tête et sourit à Kagami. Peut-être qu'il en faisait trop, il lui ferait part de ses sentiments plus tard. Il poussa Kagami sur le dos et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, juste sur son sexe, et pencha la tête sur le côté, faussement innocent.

- Maintenant, on va le faire à ma manière, Taiga...

* * *

(1) Le titre signifie "Kagami assoiffé", c'est un jeu avec les mots, quand Kagami lui demande son milk-shake comme s'il avait soif après tous ses hamburgers. X)

(2) Pour la première fois appelé ainsi par Riko Aida, contraction de "baka" (=bête, idiot, stupide, etc.) et "Kagami".

* * *

**Blabla de moi :** Héhé, la fin est frustrante n'est-ce pas ?

Comme c'est ma première fic Kuroko no Basuke, je serais enchantée de connaître vos avis, bons ou mauvais, et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt avec d'autres fic KNB ! ;D

Bye-bix.


End file.
